The Power of The Beast
by TheCalmFanatic
Summary: Beast Boy is captured by Slade and forced to become his apprentice. The Teen Titans then witness his death in battle a few weeks later. How will the team cope with these tragic change of events, especially Raven and is it possible that Beast Boy somehow survived? BBxRae (Rated T for Gore and Romance) *I do not own the Teen Titans* (Reviews appreciated:)
1. The Apprentice

The Apprentice

"Beast Boy!...NO" the dark sorcerer yelled as the green challengling's limp body was taken away in the arms of the enemy, Slade. She wavered on the edge of consciousness mustering just enough power to phase herself and her team back to their tower. The last thing she saw before blacking out was an image of her green friend.

Robin, boy wonder, was the first to wake. He shook the others awake and tried to piece together what happened before they fell into unconsciousness. As he looked around he saw Raven's unconscious body lying in the middle of the gigantic living room a stream of blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. He rushed over to his friend with concern written across his face. The others quickly followed his lead and moved the dark sorceress to the medical ward.

As Raven awoke, she saw all of her friends crowded around her hospital bed except Beast Boy. First was Starfire, an alien with a purple outfit, red hair, green eyes that shot lasers, and orange skin. Next was Cyborg, half man, half machine with a kickass canon and a heat of gold. Lastly, was Robin, the boy wonder had anger plastered all over his face. Raven quickly got up, the day's events coming to her mind.

"Beast Boy!" She yelled as she sat upright and tried to stand up.

"Rave, calm down girl" Cyborg said as he held her down.

"Friend Raven, you are too weak to stand by yourself" Starfire added as she helped Cyborg

"Raven calm down, he's not our biggest concern right now!" Yelled anger clouding his mind.

"...what the hell did you just say!" Raven screamed as she threw Cyborg and Starfire off of her and sent them careening into the wall. She flew at Robin with rage as he dodged her and hit her on the back of the head with his retractable bow staff. She fell but quickly got up and flew at him once more. Robin dodged again and threw smoke bombs at her. He then appeared behind her and knocked her out.

When raven awoke once more, Robin apologized and left the room to look for Slade on the tower's supercomputer. Raven tried to get up but found her limp body in the arms of Starfire and Cyborg before long. They gave her apologetic looks and took her to her dark and gloomy room. She silently thanked them as she entered the sanctity of her room. She mediated and thought about Beastboy's selfless sacrifice.

Slade smashed the heel of his right foot on Robin's head instantly knocking him unconscious. Next he dodged Starfire and Cyborg's bolts of energy. He then ran at Cyborg and sidestepped him. Cyborg turned around to a side kick in the gut. Slade then delivered a strong uppercut sending Cyborg into a nearby building. Cyborg retaliated with a plasma blast from his canon. The blast missed Slade as he threw a smoke bomb, hiding his agile body. Slade then flew out of the smoke as he was tackled by a green tiger. Beast Boy shifted into his normal teenage form and gave Raven a wink. Raven blushed as she enveloped a telephone pole in black telekinetic energy and sent it flying towards the wounded Slade. Slade dodged it, however and flew towards and unsuspecting Starfire, tackling her out of the air and into the ground face first. She tried to get up as Slade brought an axe kick down on her back knocking her unconscious. He then turned around to a plasma blast in the face. His armor protected him, however he was thrown backwards towards a bicycle shop. He smashed into the shop window, shattering it. Angrily, he got up and charged the metal man. He was intercepted, however, by a green dog slamming into him. Slade got up once again and went for the changeling, he hit Beast Boy in the head with a devastating punch making the teen careen into a brick wall. As he went in for the kill, Slade was hit by a flying telephone pole and thrown into an alleyway. He used this to his advantage, however and concealed himself in smoke waiting for the remaining teens. Cyborg was the first to enter the smoke, charging into the alleyway canon ready. He was met with a hard blow to the back as Slade appeared behind him. Cyborg reeled in pain from the hit and aimed his canon at the villain. He was to slow however, as Slade kicked him in the head causing him to fall onto his back. Slade raised his leg for the kill right as he was thrown backwards, his body covered in black energy. Raven appeared above him, shooting bricks covered in energy at the villain along with bolts of pure energy. Slade dodged most but was hit in the chest with a few causing his armor to weaken. He became furious, charging at the wounded Cyborg with incredible speed. As he approached his target, he pulled a retractable staff similar to Robin's out of his belt. He smashed the staff down repeatedly onto the metal teen eventually making Cyborg lose consciousness. He then continued to run from Raven's relentless barrage of bricks and power. Slade made his way to where Robin's unconscious body was lying forcing Raven out in the open. Raven ran towards slade after realizing her previous attacks did absolutely nothing. She attempted to outfight him to no prevail. He knee'd her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees in pain. He then kicked her face causing her to land on her back a few feet away. Her breathing was labored as her eyes began to close. Slade stood above her ready to finish it as a green bullet of fur and claws knocked Slade to the ground.

"Don't hurt her you MONSTER!" Beast Boy yelled as he ripped at Slade's armor with pure rage. His feral instincts took over as he battered the villain with relentless attacks. Slade however, was timing the boy's attacks and hit him square in the chest with all his strength when there was a gap in the assault. Beast Boy flew backwards a few yards as the back of his head made contact with the concrete. He was near death as Slade walked up to him snickering.

"Its over boy, your team has failed and will now die. Especially Raven." Slade sneered. Beast Boy became slightly more alive then and said.

"Don't hurt them or her, take me as your apprentice instead." He pleaded as tears ran down his face.

"Hmm that is tempting. How about this, you become my apprentice and I spare them. You disobey and I kill each and every one of them right before your eyes." Slade countered.

"Its a deal" Beast Boy said hesitantly.

"Very well. Get up boy, we have much to do and very little time." Slade said as he pulled Beast Boy's limp body to a standing position.

"I can't walk" Beast Boy said as he fell back on the floor.

"You are useless!" Slade flared as he kicked Beast Boy's lights out and lifted him on one shoulder. He then proceeded to walk towards the deep parts of the city enjoying Raven's cries of protest.

When Raven was done mediating she found her face moist with tears and half of her belongings floating around her. She calmed herself down, wiped her tears and walked to the kitchen while wondering why she cared so much for Beast Boy. Once she arrived in the kitchen, everyone's heads turned to stare at her. They had all been worried sick as she had been mediating for four days without food or sleep.

"What happened. Why are you all looking at me as if you've seen a ghost" Raven asked puzzled

"Rave, you've been meditating for four days straight with no food or water." Cyborg said as he made his way towards her, "Are you sure your alright?"

"I-im fine" she said as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Friend Raven, I do not believe it is healthy to not eat." Starfire said with concern.

"Star, I'm fine." Raven retorted.

"I found Slade everybody!" Robin exclaimed clearly oblivious of the situation taking place.

"Thats great Rob, where is he at?" Cyborg asked.

"The Jump City bridge" Robin replied deep in thought, " if we hurry, we can catch him before he escapes again"

"Let us go save friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed.

The teens arrived at the scene to see a big green rhino ramming into the bridge's support beams.

"Beast Boy...Stop!" yelled Robin as he drew his staff.

"BB, what gives man!?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Friend Beast Boy, you do not seem like yourself" Starfire added.

"Beast Boy..." Raven quietly said in shock. Seeing the titans, Beast Boy turned around and charged at the group. He smashed into Cyborg, crushing his arms like tin cans. Next, he turned into a bird and grabbed Robin by the legs. He flew up a good hundred feet with Starfire close behind. He then dropped Robin in the water next to the bridge. He turned to Starfire as she shot Star bolts at him. He dodged them all as he turned into an insect and slipped out of her line of sight. He appeared in front of Raven in his tiger form as he pounced on her. She covered him in black energy and lifted him into the air. While in the air, Starfire shot bolts at him causing him to fly backwards to the end of the bridge. He landed on his feet and shifted into a snake. He then rushed up the support beams and turned into a gorilla at the top. Once in gorilla form he jumped at an unsuspecting Starfire knocking her out of the air causing her to land next to Cyborg, unconscious. He landed next to her as a tiger and ran towards Raven. She aimed a bolt right in between his eyes but hesitated before she shot it. Because of this, she aimed a bit to high and Beast Boy was able to jump over it. He came crashing down on her and raised his claws for the kill. He hesitated however and lowered her hand. Raven's rage took over as she shot blasts upon blasts of energy at her former teammate. The blasts hit his chest, arms, legs, and face destroying his body. He shifted into his cheetah form and tried to run away as she encased him in black energy. She lifted him up and dropped him from fifty feet high resulting in a loud crunch as his bones were broken. Raven then phased everyone home and had a mental breakdown.


	2. The Fall

The Fall

4 weeks later

"What the hell were you thinking you useless beast" Slade yelled as he slapped Beast Boy across the face sending him flying into a wall. Beast Boy's bones had completely healed at this point but his face was covered in fresh wounds from his mentor's anger and training. Beast Boy had grown in power tenfold since he unwillingly left the Teen Titans but he was miserable. Slade hit him daily for failing to fulfill his expectations. He could still remember Raven's pale/pretty face complemented perfectly with her deep violet hair. Her body, covered by a skin tight leotard emphasizing her features. Her ever present violet robe covering her head to toe making her appear as a purple goddess. He thought of her as he took Slade's cruel punishments knowing he would someday return to her. He smashed the wall of his room adding another dent to the unbreakable cell. He looked around the walls and ceiling and saw little pictures of Terra and a few of her belongings on a table in the corner of the room. Her walked over and picked up a pink butterfly hair clip and chuckled as he fondly remembered her and her fiery personality. He was then lost in a train of thought as he heard Slade roar,

"Beast, get in here. NOW!" Beast Boy rubbed his cheek as he walked into the main room within Slade's lair. The second Beast Boy appeared, Slade launched himself at the Titan catching him off guard. Beast Boy was sent flying by an expertly timed hook to the jaw. He immediately got up and ran towards Slade while turning into a gorilla. His fist went flying as Slade swiftly moved out of the way. Slade countered with a kick to the stomach, winding the small titan. Beast Boy retaliated with a side kick sending Slade into a nearby wall. Slade then extended his bow staff and turned on the electric function, lighting the piece of metal up with blue lighting. Beast Boy's eyes got wide as Slade ran towards him. He moved like a cat to avoid Slade's slashes and stabs. Suddenly there was a voice in his head,

"Beast Boy, I am your primal spirit. I am the reason why you have your animal-like instincts, hand your power over to me and i promise I will help you along with teach you how to control all the hidden power within you." A deep booming voice echoed in his head. Beast Boy, thought about it as his face was forcefully punched by Slade's armored fist. Beast boy decided to give into the voice and just closed his eyes.

"Ha, thats right pitiful changeling, you cannot hope to defeat me" Slade smirked as he walked up to Beast Boy to knock him out.

"Pay no mind to this fool Beast Boy" the voice commanded. As Beast Boy gave his powers to his primal side he could feel his energy drain but his instincts get stronger. After about ten seconds of transferring power Primal said

"That is enough, little one, I now have enough power to destroy this man and this building with ease" Beast Boy nodded with his eyes still closed even though Prime was in his head. Slade, now within a foot of Beast Boy, looked at him with a questioning look as Beast Boy's eyes snapped open. Prime Beast Boy jumped into action, ripping Slade's staff out of his hands and throwing it to the other side of the room. He then punched Slade in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. Prime Beast Boy grabbed hold of Slade's arms and dislocated them both in unison. Slade screamed out in pain but then began to fend Prime off with his feet. He used his dislocated arms like wrecking balls as he smashed Prime's body. Prime retaliated by turning into a tiger and pouncing on Slade. Slade tried to resis as he was pinned down by Prime. He thrashed and kicked but to no prevail. Prime then sheathed his claws and knocked Slade out.

"There you go young one, we have defeated the one you call Slade and I now give you access to all of our power. You may use it as you wish, however, if you misuse it I shall repress it once more." Prime said as his presence within Beast Boy's mind lifted slightly.

"Thank you" Beast Boy uttered his first words in the long weeks of imprisionment as he went to his room and fell asleep.

Meanwhile

The team sat in the living room with solemn faces with the exception of Raven. She was sleeping in her room, emotionally broken as her room laid in tatters. After the battle, she had ported the team home and began to shut down. She didn't speak, eat or do much of anything.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she knocked on the door of the dark sorcerer's room.

"What do you want Star?" Raven said shakily.

"Friend, you do not seem well. Is everything ok?" Starfire cautioned as she walked into the room. As she walked in, she saw Raven wrapped in her covers on her bed.

"Go away, Im fine" Raven said as she curled into an even tighter ball.

"You have been in your room for a week" Starfire insisted.

"I said, GO AWAY!" Raven yelled as her bookshelf fell over covered in black energy along with her dresser. Starfire yelped as she flew to the door. She sadly looked back at her friend, heartbroken as she flew towards the living room to inform the team.

"She is a danger to herself and the team! She needs to be disciplined" Robin proposed hotly to the team.

"Rob, you can' do that man" Cyborg replied sadly, "she is our sister and she needs us"

"Why is friend Raven so upset?" Starfire inquired.

"She blames herself for BB's capture" Cyborg replied as he looked at the living room door.

"We have to at least snap her out of it!" Robin continued, adamant.

The team nodded as they made their way to Raven's room. Raven was deep in thought with fresh tears down her face. She could remember Beast Boy's capture as if it was yesterday although it had been three weeks. She was ripped from her train of thought as she heard a hard knock on her room door. Her emotions went up in flames as she thought about what she had said to Starfire earlier. She felt terrible but Starfire had brought it upon herself hadn't she? Raven was too broken to care as the group barged into her room. As they entered the room they saw Raven sitting on her bed, wrapped in her covers with tears running down her face. They all stood there shocked as they realized the tower was still intact.

"Why isn't the tower blown up if Raven has lost control of her emotions?" Robin whispered to Cyborg.

"I think its because she is too emotionally broken" Cyborg replied sadly.

"Friend Raven, we have come here to tell you to get up and return to normal!" Starfire yelled with a stern face. Starfire realized what she said after she said it and immediately covered her mouth staring at Raven apologetically.

"Your right, I need to let go" Raven replied calmly as she wiped her tears and looked Robin dead in the eye. She then got up and walked past the group and into the living room.

A week later

"Titans, alert," Robin yelled as he looked at the big screen in the middle of the room, "Its Beast Boy and Slade, I am surprised they waited four weeks before attacking again."

"Well, what are we waitin for" Cyborg asked as he ran towards T-Car garage. The team reached the crime scene to see Slade riding Beast Boy in horse form. He cracked the whip causing Beast Boy to buck, throwing Slade off him and into a nearby building. Raven stared in shock as Beast Boy returned to his normal form and passed out. He had multiple whip wounds on his stomach as well as tons of bruises on his face. Raven ran towards him as he slowly got up. She reached him as he looked at her in fear. He then turned into a falcon and tried to fly away. As he flew, Slade purposefully deflected a Starbolt towards Beast Boy's right wing. Raven saw Beast Boy plummet towards the nearby bay as she flew towards him. She was stopped, however by Slade with a flying tackle. She stared in horror as Beast Boy's body was engulfed by the navy blue water. She then turned to Slade as he waved goodbye to the team and vanished.

"Why would Slade do that to Beast Boy?" Raven asked sadly as she sank to her knees with sorrow.

"Thats how he works, he gets rud of things that are no longer useful to him" Robin said with anger.

"We must look for friend Beast Boy" Starfire cried tears streaming down her face.

"We'll look for him as soon as we can" Cyborg calmly as he cried.


	3. The Training

The Training

Beast Boy woke up and found himself washed up on a beautiful beach.

"You are conscious, little one. Thank the spirits." Prime boomed in his mind.

"Yeah, how am I healed an how did u survive?" Beast Boy replied, puzzled.

"As you lost consciousness, I took over and used your remaining energy to propel us to shore. Your full power, now being unlocked, has allowed you to regenerate." Prime replied cheerfully.

"Dude, thats awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he got up and stretched his arms and legs, "I need to train, do you have other spirits you can contact?"

"Yes, indeed I do. Might I ask why you need to train?" Prime inquired.

"I need to go back and save my friends from Slade's master plan" Beast Boy said urgently.

"Calling them now." Prime replied as he went silent.

"SPIRIT OF THE NORTH, SPIRIT OF THE SOUTH, SPIRIT OF THE EAST, AND MOTHER SPIRIT. I CALL UPON YOU IN A TIME OF NEED. HEAR MY CALL AND COME TO MY AID." Prime's booming voice went through the spirit's minds. A few moments later, a large gust of wind assaulted Beast Boy and knocked him off his feet. An ethereal, green bird the size of a house then appeared in front of Beast Boy startling him.

"You called, I am the spirit of the north, my name is Windra the Ferocious." Windra introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Beast Boy replied, frightened. Beast Boy then heard a loud roar coming from behind him. He turned around to see an ethereal blue and white tiger the size of a semi-truck walk up to him.

"You have summoned me, young one? I am the spirit of the south. My name is Fernal the Feral." Fernal introduced as he nodded.

"Nice to meet you as well." Beast Boy replied, in awe. Beast Boy then felt a spray of mist engulf him from the east. After a few minutes of constant mists, a three story tall light red ethereal sea serpent appeared in the nearby lake.

"You have awaken me, young one. I am the spirit of the east. My name is Tej the Tenacious." Tej said, smiling.

"..." Beast Boy said as he wet his pants. He then turned around with a start as he heard sonic boom and saw a figure smash into the concrete. Dust rose up around the figure shielding it from view. When the dust cleared, a beautiful, young woman appeared in the center of the small impact crater. She had silky black hair, tan skin, was wearing an all white robe and had white angel wings appearing our of her back.

"Hello, Beast Boy is it? I am the mother spirit. My name is Alyssa :)" Alyssa spoke as she extended her hand. Beast Boy took it gingerly, scared and awed at the same time. He shook her hand and shot her his typical dopey smile.

"Glad to see you are all here. Thanks for coming on such short notice my brothers and sister." Prime boomed in the spirit's heads.

"Our pleasure, brother." The spirits spoke at once.

"What requires our council," Tej asked, impatiently.

"Beast Boy, needs extreme training to hone his skills. At the moment, I, and by extension, him, are the weakest of the spirits. I was hoping you would all be able to help." Prime explained.

"Ok," Windra replied, "Let us go to my domain, it is secluded enough to not attract attention from humans." They all nodded as Alyssa encased them all in ethereal light and phased them to Windra's arctic climate. They then all went to an open space and got ready to train.

"Ill go first because I need to get out of here as fast as possible," Fernal spoke as he shivered.

"Ok, Im as ready as Ill ever be dude. Hit me." Beast Boy smiled. Fernal ran towards Beast Boy and pounced on him. Beast Boy let his instincts take control and released all his power. He sidestepped Fernal as he turned into a rhino. He charged at Fernal and smashed into the powerful spirit's head knocking it back. They traded blows for hours Beast Boy slowly gaining the upper hand. Beast Boy turned into a rex and slashed at Fernal's face felling him. Fernal then vanished and appeared behind Beast Boy crushing his powerful back legs tripping him. Beast Boy turned into a bird to escape and dive bombed Fernal effectively knocking himself out. Fernal fell over shortly after, also unconscious. Beast Boy awoke in a bed within Windra's domain with Fernal nowhere to be found.

"You have successfully defeated Fernal" Prime boomed excitedly.

"My head feels like lead dude. So not cool" Beast Boy groaned.

"You will train with me next after you feel better, young one" Wingra said as she prepared for battle.

A few hours later after breakfast and some medicine Beast Boy stood before Wingra's powerful winged form and bowed signaling the beginning of the fight. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and tried to charge into Wingra piercing her wings but missed as Wingra took flight and dived into him talons first. She pierced his thick hide and drew blood as Beast Boy instinctually turned into a fly and disappeared. Wingra however, had the eyes of an eagle (obviously) and could pinpoint Beast Boy's small body and grabbed him

In her claws. She began to crush him as he turned into a tiger. He broke free of her claw and scratched her wings damaging one of them grounding her. He then went for the neck as Wingra covered herself with her wings and vanished appearing behind Beast Boy. He then turned into a bird himself and flew away from her. He went for the k/o as Wingra hit him square in the face with a perfectly timed thrust of her wing knocking both of them out simultaneously.

Beast Boy woke up injured and tired and said.

"Deja vu bro. Did I win Prime?"

"Yes young one, you beat Wingra. You now have two more tests before the real training begins" Prime replied happily.

"Wait...what?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I have more training?!"

"Yes, after these tests the spirits will teach you the skills they know and further expand yours." Prime replied.

"Uuuggh dude. I don't wanna" Beast Boy whined.

"You'll be fine young one." Prime boomed laughing.

Beast Boy then walked out of the small tent he was in and saw Tej waiting for him in the water.

"Beast Boy, you shall now fight me. I am quite a bit stronger than my brethren so be warned." Tej said as he moved to the edge ofthe shore within his beautiful ocean domain.

"Bring it on snakeyman!" Beast Boy taunted as he turned into a bird. He lunged at Tej missing. Tej than thrust his mouth towards Beast Boy trying to bit him. Beast Boy evaded and flew behind Tej. Tej than grabbed Beast Boy's right wing and held him underwater. Beast Boy was about to drown as he turned into a tadpole. He swam up to the surface and turned into the Beast. He slashed and clawed at Tej scratching deep marks into his scaly hide. Beast Boy roared as he went into a frenzy, ripping and tearing at Tej's weakening scales. Tej than quickly sank into the water getting ready to sneak attack Beast Boy. Beast Boy's rage subsided as he returned to his normal form exhausted. He than turned into a shark and grudgingly followed Tej into the water. Once he got in Tej wrapped his long tail around Beast Boy's torso and constricted him. Beast Boy thrashed, smacking Tej multiple times on the weak part of his armor. He finally broke free of Tej's grasp and head-butted his weak spot. Tej immediately groaned in pain as his scales were broken near his torso. In a final attempt to beat Beast Boy, Tej bit his tail. Beast Boy once again passed out. When he woke up he was temporarily paralyzed as his instincts were dulled from battle.

"You have won again. This feels like deja vu" Prime boomed in Beast Boy's mind.

"No kidding. Why cant I win a battle without getting knocked out?" Beast Boy replied slowly getting up.

"Good question young one. Im not disturbing you am I?" Alyssa entered.

"I...i'm fine" Beast Boy answered still awe'd."

"I am the next one you must fight" Alyssa smiled. "I sense you have a few questions?"

"Yeah...how did u know?" Beast Boy asked puzzled.

"I have a sixth sense like all those before me" Alyssa replied.

"All those before you? There were other mother spirits?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yes. When a mother spirit's host dies, she has the choice to take another host or go without one" Alyssa explained.

"So I'm Prime's host right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. And when/if you pass away, he will have to find another host if he wishes. Same goes with the other spirits" Alyssa added.

"If? I can possibly be immortal?" Beast Boy asked shocked.

"Yes. At the moment you are biologically immortal. However, Prime can detach from you at any time. That will return your ability to age and take away most of your power" Alyssa continued.

"Dude, that is soo cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yes it is, ready to fight?" Alyssa chuckled.

"Now or never baby" Beast Boy said with a wry smile.

"Are you...hitting on me?" Alyssa asked, shocked. As she asked, Beast Boy sprang into action pouncing on her while in tiger form and attempting to cut her neck. Alyssa retaliated by pushing him off sending him flying into a nearby boulder. He was temporarily stunned and Alyssa took this moment to surround herself with clouds hiding her from view. Beast Boy got up off the boulder and began to look around for his opponent. He sensed her nearby and turned into a bird. He then flapped his wings blowing all the fog and clouds away to reveal Alyssa flying in front of him with her giant angel wings extended.

"Good job. But not good enough" she said as she flew straight at him insanely fast. Her fist made contact with his stomach as she sent him flying into yet another boulder. She then flew above him and landed with her right foot on his chest and her left foot on the boulder. She smiled at him as she retracted her wings thinking he had lost.

All of a sudden he turned into the Beast and let his instincts take over. He swiped at Alyssa knocking her off of him and onto the ground. He then got up and got ready to hit her once again. He swiped once more as she got up but missed as she flew up into the air. She then dive-bombed him and landed on top of him. He quickly slipped out from under her and swiped her once more. She flew towards a boulder but extended her wings avoiding contact. She then flew at him once again throwing him into a boulder. He laid there tired as she walked up to him. She punched him in the head as he shakily tried to get up knocking him out.

"Perhaps i went a bit too hard on him Prime" Alyssa telepathically communicated to the other spirit.

"No kidding, he is barely breathing. Thank god u can mend wounds" Prime responded angrily.

"Relax old friend, he will be fixed in no time." Alyssa replied as she crouched down and began to heal Beast Boy's wounds.


	4. The Funeral

The Funeral

Meanwhile...

"He fell into the water over here" Raven said deep in concentration as she used her dark magic to remove the water from the area Beast Boy fell.

"Alright, Rob, Star and I will look here. You mind soul searching for him again Rave?" Cyborg replied as he jumped into the now shallow water. Raven nodded as she began to meditate. Searching all of Jump City for her dead friend. Cyborg had a hunch that Beast Boy was able to swim after he fell into the water even if it wasn't too far. Raven searched the entirety of Jump even though they all knew the truth. He was dead.

"Team this isn't our main concern right now," Robin spoke up, "we need t-" he was interrupted as Raven had snapped out of her meditation and was now staring the boy wonder down.

"Robin, Beast Boy was one of us man" Cyborg spoke, trying to reason with the teen leader.

"Friend Beast Boy may not be gone. We must look for him" Starfire said as she continued to wade through the shallow water where the titan was shot down.

"He IS our top priority. Understand. Robin" Raven said angrily as she stopped glaring at him and resumed her meditation.

"He almost killed us guys. Your really looking for a person who wants us dead? Thats like turning ourselves into Slade!" Robin retorted.

"What!?" Raven exclaimed as she was once again sapped out of her meditation. She flew at the boy wonder but was stopped by Cyborg's powerful arms.

"He didn't mean it Rae." Cyborg said as he attempted to restrain her.

"You bastard," Raven said to Robin as she slowly calmed down. "All he ever did was protect this team. When you defected to Slade's side he was the first to forgive you. When the events with Terra happened, he was the first to accept her back into our family. Above all, he is a founding member of this team. After all that you still have the nerve to say that he wants to kill us. You know Slade and you as well as I saw the suit Beast Boy was wearing. Slade was controlling him. Just like he controlled you." She ended with a glare.

"He is gone Raven. Accept it" Robin said as he walked out of the now shallow Jump City Bay and towards his Birdcycle.

"You are the most despicable person ive ever met Robin. I hope you die in hell" Raven said as she broke down due to his comment.

"He may be right Rae, we've been looking for weeks and we haven't found any trace of him" Cyborg said sadly as he hugged her.

"Friend Beast Boy died in this water. There is no way to find him." Starfire said with her head down.

"Nice to see you finally made it," Cyborg said to titans east as they arrived.

"Es muy mal. Beast Boy es bueno amigo," Mas and Menos said with their heads down.

"Beast Boy was a brother and we are forever indebted to him," Aquaboy looking straight at Robin's emotionless face.

"I miss the little guy," Bee added as she began to cry softly.

"I-I just joined east a little while ago but I've heard and seen how great he was." Jinx said awkwardly.

"Everyone is here. Let us commence the funeral," Starfire said trying to look happy. Everyone got a turn to walk to the front of the group and speak about their deceased comrade.

"Beast Boy was more than a friend. He was a mentor, brother and most of all, a good soul." Aquaboy said quickly to avoid crying in front of all of Jump City.

"He was always there when things got bad and never gave up." Bee said still crying.

"Es va amigo" Mas and Menos said at the same time. After titans east said their piece about Beast Boy, titans west got onto the podium with solemn faces and eyes buried with sorrow.

"Friend Beast Boy was like the brother to me. He would say funny things to make me laugh and was never mad with anybody," Starfire said trailing off into thought.

"BB was always ready to have fun. He loved Jump and never rested to protect it. Without him, life will never be the same," Cyborg said. Tears running down his face as he finally realized he would never see Beast Boy again.

"B...Beast Boy was the heart and soul of the team," Raven said regaining her composure, "if he laughed, we laughed. If he cried, the team cried. Most of all, now that he has died...so has the team. Nothing is the same. The tower seems boring. Going into battle only reminds us of him. Training is now harsher than ever without his bad jokes." Raven rambled as she began to cry. Starfire walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. Raven solemly walked back to the group and stared at Robin as he began his speech.

"Beast Boy was definitely an asset. He will need to be replaced as soon as possible so that we can pursue Slade and stop him from causing any damage to our precious city. For this reason I have decided that Flash will now become one of titans west instead of titans east." Robin ended as he turned to look at Flash. He had been silent the whole time and even refused to give Beast Boy a tribute out of fear of messing up. He sat at the back of the group silently crying as he remembered his friend. Robin's comment however, snapped him out of it as he rose and glared at the titan leader, much like the rest of the titans.

"Have you no sorrow for your lost teammate Robin?" Bee asked him at last.

"Stuff happens, people die, its life," Robin replied harshly.

"You really are consumed by your hatred," Raven commented cooly as she glared at her leader.

"I will not take Beast Boy's spot. He deserves that spot on the team, even if he is dead," Flash said as he looked at his team.

"Fine. I don't care. Slade is out there right now plotting to destroy Jump while we just sit around here and mourn for some animal!" Robin yelled as he got onto his birdcycle and rode off. Raven quickly flew after him anger clouding her vision. She tried to stop him with her magic but her emotions were too out of control for her to do anything. She then headed toward the tower to have a "talk" with her leader


	5. The Acceptance

The Acceptance

"Again," Alyssa said to the tired and half asleep Beast Boy.

"Aww. I don't wanna babe," Beast Boy replied smiling.

"Just do it. And stop hitting on me." Alyssa said blushing. Beast Boy immediately leaped into action transforming himself into a bird. Once in bird form he flapped his wings together rapidly until he formed a mini tornado. Beforethe whirlwind could turn into a full force tornado however, Beast Boy lost concentration due to exhaustion. He turned into his normal form as he landed and passed out.

After a few days of intense training, he successfully created a devastating 200 foot tall tornado.

"You did it!" Alyssa cried ecstatically.

"Finally," Beast Boy replied, exhausted.

"Tomorrow we will start spirit-shifting." Alyssa smiled as she hugged Beast Boy and vanished into the wind. Beast Boy sat stunned after she left contemplating what had just happened.

The next morning, Beast Boy awoke to the smell of burnt tofu. He cringed as he tried to find the source of the stench. As he looked around he spotted Alyssa standing next to a stove attempting to make a tofu burger. He smiled as he walked over to her.

"What's cooking good lookin'?" Beast Boy smiled wryly.

"Stop hitting on me you bastard." Alyssa blushed. "Today you will begin to learn how to shape-shift without actually shapeshifting."

"How do you even do that bro!?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"The first step to learning this skill is to imagine the form you want to be. But your not supposed to change." Alyssa explained. "Let me show you." She stood, legs shoulder width apart, arms at her sides as she began to concentrate on the form of a cheetah. All of a sudden a huge ethereal cheetah encased Alyssa's still form. As she moved, the ten food tall cheetah moved in sync. She then swiped at a near by boulder knocking it out of the way. Then, as she began to open her eyes, the ethereal cheetah vanished.

"That was soooo cool dude!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Yes it is. And, before long, you'll know how to do it as well. Alyssa said smiling. "Now start from the beginning

* * *

"What the hell is your problem you little bastard?" Raven roared at Robin as she threw open the door to his room.

"What's the matter Rave? Mad?" Robin sneered as he typed on his supercomputer.

"Your an asshole. Beast Boy is dead and you don't even care. How can you call yourself a good leader?" She yelled as her eyes turned red.

"I am your leader. And as such, I order you to help me look for Slade. Now!" Robin yelled as he stared into her demonic eyes.

"Why the hell would I listen to you? Your just a little twerp with a bad attitude." Raven snapped back.

"That traitorous animal listened to me till he turned his back on us!" Robin said as he stood up sneering.

"Rrraaaarrrrrggghhh!" Raven screamed with rage as she threw herself at the boy wonder. He sidestepped her as he smashed his retractable bow-staff onto her back. She fell with a thud face first into the ground. Quickly getting up she looked around for Robin. She spotted him crouched behind his bed. Throwing the bed aside with her magic, she prepared to blast him. As she was about to shoot him she felt two strong hands pulling her backwards. She turned around to see Cyborg and immediately began to free herself from him. Despite her efforts, the bionic man was much stronger than her and eventually calmed her down.

"Rave, it's not worth it." Cyborg said solemnly evidence of tears on his face. "Beast Boy is gone. And no matter how much we miss him, he's not coming back." He finished as he stared at the floor.

"Friend Cyborg is right" Starfire said as she entered the room.

"Raven, you think I like being this harsh?" Robin said staring at her. "I hate it, but I have to. If I don't steer us away from this we will be mourning him forever." He added. "Not to mention, he nearly killed us all multiple times."

"Is that all you care about? You don't care that he's dead!?" Raven snapped.

"He died a traitor, Raven." Robin replied. Raven then phased herself into her room angrily.

"Rob, can't you show even the slightest bit of sorrow man? Cyborg said as he turned to leave.

"I believe this is not the proper way to honor our lost comrade." Starfire added as she too left the room.

The Next Morning...

"Alright team, I've located Slade's location. He's in an abandoned warehouse near where we fought him last time." Robin announced.

"Let us go defeat the Slade!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Let's kick his ass." Cyborg added. Raven remained silent.

The team arrived on the scene to see numerous slade-bots. They then heard Slade speak.

"The teen titans. I wonder where the green one is." He said as he laughed. "Have fun against my army of Slade-bots. I'll be plotting if you need me."

"Slade you will pay for your actions!" Raven yelled.

"We shall see my dear." He said as he laughed manically.


	6. Unlocking the Ethereals

Unlocking the Ethereals

Author's Note: Hey** all, sorry for the delay and the length of this chapter, had some real life things come up. Should be back on schedule soon. **

**-TheCalmFanatic**

Beast Boy in his ethereal tiger form charged at the similarly morphed form of Alyssa. The two ethereals clashed as a deafening roar rang out throughout the hills they swiped and clawed at each other all the while releasing primal roars. Alyssa swiped at Beast Boy's ethereal arm damaging it. He repaid the favor by breaking her hind leg. She then brought both paws down onto his back and unsheathed her claws ripping into his flesh. He roared in pain as he reeled from the brutal wound.

-"Allow me to take over young one," the booming voice of Prime sounded in his mind.

"I can do this," Beast BoyI mentally retorted as he fought the pain. He then subjected Alyssa to a barrage of swipes. She blocked every one of his poorly timed attacks and fought back in the same manor further damaging the teen.

"On second thought, here you go," Beast Boy told the conscience.

"Ha. Thought so," Prime gloated as he took over Beast Boy's body. In the hands of Prime, Beast Boy's ethereal tiger changed form. It became bigger, almost twice its original size and all its wounds were healed. In addition, the air around the beast crackled with lightning and the ground under its feet broke. Alyssa stared in pleased shock. She quickly changed her form to match and charged at the formidable beast. They clashed once again sending lightning in all directions. This time however, Beast Boy's motions were much more fluid as he at times outperformed Alyssa. She fought the urge to allow the mother spirit to control her. They fought for what seemed like hours and neither seemed to tire or slip up. Eventually, Beast Boy's ethereal began to wane as his power was nearly depleted. Alyssa immediately opened her eyes losing her ethereal form as she softly floated to the ground. Beast Boy followed suit as Prime gave him control of his body once more.

"Wow, that was really good Beast Boy!" Alyssa exclaimed, shocked.

"Don't give me credit, it was all Prime," he replied exhausted.

"Yes, but you and Prime are now the same being. His actions are yours and vice versa," Alyssa said beaming.

"Oh, he doesn't want to take credit for some of the thing I've done, trust me," he retorted with a sly smile. Alyssa rolled her eyes and headed back to their training grounds in the mountains.


	7. The Invasion I

A/N: After a long hiatus I'm finally back. Regular episodes should come soon. :)

The Invasion

The battlefield looked grim. Starfire was lying on the cold dark street blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were closed and her breathing labored. Robin was sprawled out on top of a destroyed pizzeria. His left arm was bent at an odd angle and his back had numerous stab wounds. Cyborg wasn't much better off, his left arm was torn off and his chest impaled on the sharp end of a Slade-Bot's sword. His normally glowing eye was dead and his breathing shallow. Raven was the only Titan not near death. Her cape billowed as she ripped through the horde of Slade-Bots sieging the city. As her friends fell she gained even more strength through her emotions allowing them to take a bit more control for once. Although she knew this could be dangerous she knew allowing the Slade-Bots to win would be worse.

While fighting the bots she heard a weird noise coming from the back of the robot army. It got louder as it got closer and she could start to make out a giant Flying Fortress. Nearly as tall as her tower and as wide as the street she was flying above, it cast a shadow on the city below as it passed. She stared at it in shock and horror as she saw the Slade logo on the side of the vessel. Her eyes widened even more as she saw the cannons mounted on the airship turn to face her and begin firing. She dodged bullet after bullet from the metal monstrosity while attempting to destroy it with her dark magic. As she fought it however, the Slade-Bots to to the skies and swarmed her. She instinctually put up a magical shield to protect herself from the onslaught. It was useless however as it was broken almost as soon as it formed. Feeling hopeless, she unleashed a burst of power destroying many of the bots surrounding her and slowing down the rest. Her tactics failed once again however as she was stabbed through the stomach by a Slade-Bot sword and tumbled out of the sky. Landing in a pile of rubble, Raven attempted to get up to no avail. She then fell back as her vision started to leave her.

When she awoke, she was greeted by the sound of fighting and chaos. She looked around to see the members of Titans East fighting back the tide of robots. Bee was knocking bots out of the sky faster than they could take off. Aqua Lad was using the nearby bay to extinguish some of the nearby fires while asking the sea creatures for their aid. Mas and Menos were running around the group landing fatal blows to any Slade-Bot foolish to get in their way. And Jinx was using her sorcery to clear out giant swaths of robots. Raven almost smiled as Jinx landed next to her concerned. The rest of Raven's team had already been brought to the Tower's medical center and were undergoing treatment by their mechanical medic. Raven protested as Jinx helped her up and walked her to Mas and Menos for a fast transport. Once in the medical bay, Raven immediately felt weak and collapsed on a bed awaiting treatment for her injuries.

"Slow down dammit!" Beast Boy yelled at Alyssa as she raced him through the forest in ethereal cheetah form. Her cheetah changed into a lion as she approached a clearing. She then turned to face Beast Boy ready to fight.

"Aww, come on" Beast Boy whined, "can't I have a rest for once?"

"Not until you defeat me every time we spar." Alyssa teased with a smirk. Four weeks had passed since Slade's massive invasion on the city and the oblivious Beast Boy had almost completed his physical training with Alyssa. Inwardly he wished he could train with her forever. As he prepared to complete his final battle test, he wondered how his friends were doing and whether or not they missed him. He sadly smiled as he remembered Raven's rare smile, Starfire's cheerful personality, Cyborg's love for video games and, Robin's brotherly attitude.

"What's wrong Logan?" Alyssa asked concerned. She had begun to use his birth name as his attitude started to change from childish to serious. She believed a change of name was in order but didn't push him to do so.

"Ah it's nothing, you ready for this." He said as he shook his head and shot her one of his signature smiles.

"More ready than you are!" Alyssa replied as she leapt at him claws unsheathed. Beast Boy stayed in place as she soared through the air choosing only to move as she landed. He the clawed at her hind legs damaging her as he took this opportunity to strike. As he charged at her wounded form, she changed into an insect and flew out of harms way. Expecting this, Beast Boy transformed into a falcon and flew up high in an attempt to locate her. Within a few seconds he had spotted her and began to charge talons extended. As he got within range, Alyssa changed into a gorilla and stomped Beast Boy into the ground. With her powerful paws pushing his head into the ground she began to change into a lion in an attempt to claw him. Beast Boy took this opportunity to summon an ethereal bear and free himself from her grasp. Not expecting this, Alyssa was slow in reacting as the ethereal bear brought its powerful claws down on top of her. She was crushed and cut badly as the bear continuously smashed her feline form into the ground. Becoming enraged, Alyssa transformed into her angel form, sprouting angel wings and becoming stronger/faster and more deadly. She flew high into the sky. Looking down she prepared to charge at Beast Boy and hit him while he was in ethereal form. Awed, Beast Boy stared at her beautiful form not quite sure what to do. She chose this moment to strike. Rapidly dive-bombing, her attack hit its mark. Beast Boy's ethereal began to dissolve as he was impaled through the shoulder. Becoming enraged himself, Beast Boy's form began to change, he grew to twice his height gaining three times the muscle and sprouting claws on his hands and feet. He also began to grow green fur as he slowly turned into the feared beast. This time however, he had an ethereal copy of his form encompassing his body. He suddenly engaged Alyssa, both powerhouses immediately locked into battle trading blows left and right. The fight went on for hours, the two seemingly evenly matched. Slowly but surely, Beast Boy got the upper hand and eventually smashed Alyssa into the ground knocking her unconscious.


	8. The Assault

The Assault

Titans East and West were all huddled around the monitor of the Titan tower supercomputer watching the destruction that occurred less than 48 hours ago. They stared with fear and horror as the Slade-Bots dismantled West and then East shortly after before retreating to Slade's secret hideout in the mountains.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Bee said exasperatedly.

"We fight!" Cyborg replied angrily.

"Cyborg..." Raven reasoned.

"Don't 'Cyborg' me, we lost so we pick ourselves up and go back at it. Beast Boy didn't die for nothing" Cyborg said hotly.

"Friend Cyborg, we cannot honor Friend Beast Boy if we end up dead as well. I believe we must request help in order to defeat this foe" Starfire replied cheerfully.

"Help? Who the hell are we gonna ask for help Star?" Robin shot back.

"We could ask our mentors" Aqua Lad added.

"Pfffft, as if Batman would help us." Robin sarcastically replied.

"Why don't we just find Slade's base and sabotage it?" Flash said deep in thought. "That way we don't need to fight or sit here and do nothing."

"One problem, we don't know where to start lookin" Cyborg replied.

"Sure we do, it's all on the video. We follow the direction the Slade-Bots were retreating to." Bee piped up.

"Alright, give me a few minutes to get the coordinates of their last sighting." Robin added.

A few hours later, the Titans had hatched a plan.

"Aqua Lad, you and Raven approach from the water. Starfire, you, Bee and Cyborg land on the roof. Flash, you go with Aqua Lad and Raven. Jinx, you, Mas, Menos, and I will take the main entrance. Once inside, Raven will disable the main gate allowing us to enter and once we are in, we will open the door to the roof allowing Cyborg and his team to join us. Then, we will meet Raven's team in the military bay. Got it?" Robin ordered. Everyone nodded and split up into their respective teams.

As Raven, Aqua Lad, and Flash approached in their submarine, they heard what sounded like a gunshot. The break-in was not going according to plan...

"Well BB, you have trained more than I and pretty much have me beat at every turn." Alyssa said beaming.

"Yea but I don't know if I'm ready just yet." Beast Boy replied quietly.

"You know what you need?" Alyssa asked cheerfully, "A new name!"

"What...?" Beast Boy asked puzzled.

"Yeah, how about Green Machine." Alyssa continued.

"That's absolutely crazy." Beast Boy laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of Primous or maybe Animal Man."

"Uhh...out of the two, Primous sounds more threatening." Alyssa replied.

"Young one, call yourself Thunder. It matches your ability of shapeshifting." Prime boomed.

"Right on dude." Beast Boy replied, "From now on, I'm Thunder."

"Sounds good, Thunder." Alyssa smiled, "Now go save your friends." She added as she kissed him on the cheek and teleported away.

"A kiss from a beautiful lady, a new name, new skills, and a half-crazed conscience. I'm ready to go." Thunder smiled as he donned an all black suit of leather armor, a cloak, and a necklace. (Given to him by Alyssa. The necklace turns into a helmet on command and when not a helmet it forms a protective shield around the individual wearing it. It can also cast illusions on the wearer.) with his necklace casting an illusion of a normal citizen, Thunder took to the skies to save his friends. One problem, where was he to find them.

He reached Jump City by nightfall and approached the Titan tower. The lights were off as he entered from the secret entrance on the roof. He then walked towards the supercomputer to see the Titans locked in heated combat with an army of Slade-Bots in Slade's secret lair.

"Oh shit!" Thunder exclaimed as he rushed out of the building as fast as he could.

Meanwhile...

"Damn it, this isn't working Raven." Aqua Lad called as he shot yet another beam of water at the Slade-Fortress' defenses.

"Keep trying, we are almost inside the building." Raven insisted. All the while flash was manually pushing their sub to make it go faster. The trio narrowly made the small opening in the closing bay-doors and immediately checked in with the others after opening the door to the roof.

"Robin, come in." Flash yelled into his com, "ROBIN?"

Cyborg, Bee and Starfire had landed on the roof without any incident. They were patiently waiting for the doors to open when they heard a loud gunshot. They immediately ducked as they peered over the edge of the building. There they saw Robin, Jinx, Mas, and Menos taking heavy fire from the building's cannons and snipers. The trio sprung into action, knocking the four snipers next to them into the street below. They then found a control panel and disabled the door being used by the defenders to reach the roof. After that, they attempted to disable the cannons to no avail. They had no choice but to wait for Raven and her team to let them in.

Robin, Jinx, Mas, and Menos approached the building's main doors without incident. When they got within 50 yards however, hidden cannons and snipers appeared and gave them hell. RPGs were going off left and right forcing the teens out of the T-Car and onto the street without any sort of protection. Jinx used her magic to create a temporary shield around the four as they slowly reached the entrance. Meanwhile Mas and Menos caused as much confusion to the defenders as possible. This allowed Robin time to crack the code that sealed the main doors shut. As the barrage continued, Jinx's shield weakened and Mas/Menos were getting tired. It looked grim for the teens until the snipers mysteriously stopped firing allowing the teens a much needed break in the assault. The break bought Robin just enough time to disable the lock and open the door. Mas and Menos then rushed the team inside and into the military bay where they were greeted by Raven's team, Cyborg's team, and an army of Slade-Bots.

The group fought the army until both sides started to wane. It was then that Slade appeared.

"Well, well...If it isn't the Titans. How nice of you to finally pay me a visit." Slade cackled, "Now BEGONE!" He screamed as the room filled with tear-gas and knocked the Titans out.

When they awoke, the base and Slade were nowhere to be found.


	9. The Mystery Warrior

The Mystery Warrior

When Thunder arrived at the coordinates of Slade's Fortress he found nothing but tire-tracks and the Titans sprawled out unconscious. He quickly realized what Slade had done.

"Damn him! He was always really good at making an exit." Thunder yelled into the night sky.

He looked back at the Titans concerned. Not wanting to leave his former teammates in the middle of nowhere, he picked them up two at a time and flew them to a nearby building as he silently and stealthily rested in a nearby tree as he awaited for them to wake.

Hours had passed without so much as a whisper when Jinx suddenly awoke. She looked around confused as she tried to remember where she was and how she got there. Her memory was suddenly jolted as she saw Jump City in the distance. As she went to wake up her team, she felt a familiar aura nearby. Looking around for the source, she spotted a movement in the trees. As she got closer to the tree in question, she could just make-out a falcon flying away from the group. Thinking nothing of it, she walked back to her friends to wake them up.

"I swear we were all thrown into a clearing near Slade's Fortress, how did we end up half a mile away!?" Raven exclaimed as the team tried to figure what happened to them after the fight.

"I have absolutely no idea Rave," Cyborg responded lost.

"Maybe Slade decided to make sure we survived to fight him another day?" Flash suggested.

"No...couldn't be, if anything, it must have been mine or Raven's protective magic," Jinx replied.

"Jinx is probably right, of all things, that makes the most sense. But at this moment, we need to get to the tower and look for Slade," Robin chimed in.

Back at the tower, the team got right to work mending their wounds and searching the supercomputer for any sign of Slade.

"Uh...guys? Your really gonna want to see this," Flash said rushing into the room from the roof

"What is it?" Bee asked.

"I have no idea how to explain it other than calling it a break-in," Flash responded panicking.

"What!?" Robin exclaimed ready to fight, "Lets check it out. Be on your toes Titans."

Once at the top of the roof, the team was shocked to see a man, about a head taller than Robin and twice as muscular wearing an all black leather suit with a transparent necklace. He had jet black hair, blue eyes, and a white complexion.

"Relax Titans, I don't wish to hurt you," he boomed as he smiled warmly.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked awed.

"That's no way to treat a visitor is it Robin?" Thunder asked jokingly.

"Visitor or not, if you wish to threaten us, your in for a fight! And how do you know our names?" Robin retorted growing angrily.

"I see you are trying to enter my mind." Thunder boomed, ignoring the boy wonder and turning to the surprised Raven, "I've had a tiring day and really don't feel like doing this right now." He added as he turned his back on the Titans and got ready to fly off.

"Wait!" Robin called charging at Thunder, "I'm not done talking to you dumbass!" He yelled as he flew at Thunder staff raised. Thunder lazily turned around grabbing the staff in mid-air and tossing it in the direction of the other Titans. He then jumped off the tower and vanished.


	10. The Barrage

The Barrage

(Minutes later...)

"Who was that?!" Robin yelled at the tower supercomputer angrily.

"Who cares? He saved our asses" Cyborg replied irritated.

"Your not the slightest bit worried that he could be a threat Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Friend Robin, he seemed quite friendly. Almost as friendly as friend Beast Boy." Starfire merrily said.

"I can't shake the feeling I know him." Raven said puzzled.

"Whatever. He's probably some creepy wannabe." Robin said bored, "In the meantime we need to focus on where Slade went. Im sure he has some sort of plan to take over Jump."

"Alright man. Lets get to-" Cyborg began.

"Ahh my dear Titans. What a pleasure it is to see you all doing fine. Do you value your tower very much?" Slade asked smirking. "If so, I'd recommend you look out the window." He added as he ended transmission. Concerned, the Titans looked out the big tower windows to see hundreds of missiles heading right for them.

"Damn. We need to act fast!" Bee panicked.

"Titans...GO!" Robin yelled. Cyborg pressed a button on the supercomputer console opening the windows. He then began firing at the missiles in-order to knock them out of the sky. Following suit, Raven, Starfire, and Bee got to work knocking missiles by the tens. No matter how many they destroyed, twice the amount took place. As the missiles got closer, Robin, Flash, Aqua Lad, Mas, and Menos used the tower cannons to grab all the stragglers.

This one-sided war continued for hours and didn't seem to wane even when the Titans began to drop like flies. Just as all seemed lost however, the missiles started to wane. On closer inspection, the Titans saw the small form of Thunder destroying the missiles a few miles away from the tower. They watched on as he single-handedly defeated the entirety of the barrage in a matter of minutes. He jumped from missile to missile ripping them apart in an almost primal manner. Punching his hands straight through the metal and ripping out the wiring. In addition to that, he occasionally let loose a loud roar causing the missiles to change direction and retreat back to where they came from. Then, as they slowed down, Thunder, true to his word, formed a massive lightning tornado and sent it spinning in the direction of the missiles, instantly disposing of the remaining warheads. Once done, Thunder let loose a roar of triumph and landed on the street below him, exhausted.

He leaned against a building as the Titans made their way over to him. Not bothering to move when Robin addressed him.

"Im not gonna say it again. Who are you!?" He bellowed pushing Thunder against the wall he was leaning on, staff at his neck.

"Robin, lay the hell off!" Raven yelled flaring.

"Shut up Raven. He could be dangerous." Robin snapped.

"Robin, calm the hell down man." Cyborg urged.

"Robin, your over-reacting man." Flash reasoned.

"Robin. Get. Your. Damn. Hands. Off. Me." Thunder snarled.

"Not till you tell me who you are." Robin sneered. Thunder then growled as he punched Robin in the stomach sending him threw a wall in the building across the street. "Sorry Titans, I really didn't want to do that." Thunder said sadly. Robin then got up and charged at his target staff raised. As he got closer, however, Thunder vanished in thin air.

"Robin, you are and unmitigated asshole. You realize that right?" Raven commented stoically once back in the tower.

"I don't wanna hear it Raven. Im the leader here. Not you." Robin replied angrily.

"Robin, you know you over-reacted." Aqua Lad chipped in.

"Yeah. It makes us look bad if our leader blows up over the smallest of things." Bee said calmly.

"What if he's a threat?" Robin retorted.

"Are you crazy man?" Flash answered. "If he was out to get us he'd let us die by those missiles. You know we wouldn't have held up much longer..."


	11. The Assassination Attempt

The Assassination Attempt

Raven was walking along the shore of the titan's island after a recent argument with her team leader.

"Are you serious Robin? He saved us. And you think he's a threat?" Raven exploded shortly after the barrage of missiles had ended and Hunter had vanished.

"Yes I do Raven. I don't trust anyone. He may seem nice but what if he has ulterior motives?" Robin retorted.

"So, threatening and insulting him will make him not a threat?" Raven inquired.

"No, but figuring out who he is will."

"Yea. Cause insulting someone totally makes them want to tell you who they are. Right?" She replied as she stormed out of the tower to avoid triggering her emotions.

As she walked, she felt a shadow-like presence but paid it no mind assuming it was the manifestation of her emotions. Once she had gotten to the edge of the beach, she felt a hand on her mouth and a sharp-searing pain at the small of her back. She gasped for breath as the dagger was pulled out of her torso and the hand was lifted.

"See my dear, you Titans are weak. Especially you and your locked up emotions. Don't worry, the pain will be over soon. See you in the afterlife." Slade sneered as he walked away.

Raven tried to get up while grabbing her torso. She got to her knees and fell back down, unconscious. The last thing she saw was a group of Slade-bots closing in on her.

(Hours later...)

When Raven awoke, she was greeted with the sound of fighting and looked around to see Hunter fighting off a mini army of Slade-bots. He grabbed one of them by the head and used it like a baseball bat swinging the bots that got a but too close to him down by the tens. Then, he disappeared and re-appeared behind the group of bots and caused a massive tidal wave. The wave washed away the remaining bots. He waited for another few seconds and then made his way back to Raven. As he got close however, a single missile came right towards them. Hunter immediately covered Raven with his own body and took the missile right to the back. He was thrown a couple hundred feet away slamming onto the soft sand with a loud thud. Though hurt, he wasn't too severely injured and managed to make it back to Raven and carry her to his home.

Once at his shack in the woods (the same one he had put the Titans in.) he tended to her wounds, made her a makeshift bed, and went to sleep himself. He didn't even realize that Raven was acting asleep the whole time.

Once he had fallen asleep, Raven quietly got out of bed and went over to where he was sleeping. She sat there quietly reading his mind as he slept. Once into his psyche, she saw a collection of memories of herself and the Titans. Most current, but she managed to find one of when the Titans had defeated Trigon which puzzled her. Why would this new vigilante care or know about their ferocious battle? And where was Beast Boy in his memories? As she pondered, she didn't notice he had awoken and was calling her name.

"Raven...Rayyy-ven...Raven?" Hunter called to her as he waved his hand in front of her face. She suddenly snapped out of it as she came back to reality and said.

"Sorry about that. Got distracted." As she nervously smiled.

"Not a problem. How are your wounds coming along?" Hunter asked concerned.

"They're fine." Raven said noticing her stab wound and bruises. Or lack thereof.

"Great to hear-" Hunter started.

"It was you wasn't it?" Raven interrupted.

"Not quite sure what you mean." Hunter said confused.

"You saved us after Slade knocked us all out." She announced.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't just leave you and your team there to die." He replied.

"Fair enough. But now im curious, who are you?" She asked.

"All in time Raven, all in time." He answered as he went to make breakfast.

Three hours later Raven was heading to the tower thinking about what had transpired over the past twelve hours. She had talked to Hunter personally and even read his mind but was no closer to figuring out who or what he was. As happy as she was that he had saved her, she was equally frustrated at his stubbornness. As she thought this she stopped. That was the exact same way she felt about Beast Boy. She chalked it up to coincidence and continued her way home ready to tell her team what had happened.


	12. The Hunted

The Hunted

Months had passed without an incident with Slade or any sign of Thunder, now known as Hunter. All of a sudden, there was an incoming message on the tower supercomputer.

"Hello my dear Titans. How great to see you all alive and well." Slade smiled, "I can't say that about Hunter however." He added as an image of an unconscious Hunter in a cage popped on the screen. The Titans all gasped in shock as they saw the hero near death.

"Let him go Slade!" Raven shouted angry.

"Sorry my dear, seems the Hunter finally became the prey afterall." He chuckled as he kicked Hunter in the head for good measure and cut transmission.

"We need to go save him pronto." Flash stated.

"Let not get ahead of ourselves." Robin said attempting to track the location of the message. "He could be leading us into a trap. If that's true, our best option is to wait."

"What the hell are you saying? Are you seriously suggesting that we leave the only ally we have that can take on a whole army single-handedly?" Raven roared.

"Rave's got a point Rob. He's our best shot at defeating Slade once and for all." Cyborg added.

"We. Dont. Need. Him!" Robin said furious.

"Your kidding right?! What are you, dumb?!" Raven yelled back.

"That's enough Raven. I'm leader, you do as I say." Robin retorted.

"Sorry buddy, I'm not about to watch our team get destroyed." Raven replied as she headed towards the door.

"Hold on friend Raven, we must go as a team. Let us locate the Slade and then go rescue Hunter." Starfire reasoned.

"Alright Star, but in one hour, regardless of if we've found them or not, I'm going." Raven said as she went to her room.

—

(An hour later...)

"Alright team, I found him, he's in his old warehouse." Robin announced.

"Finally, lets go." Raven said walking out the door. The team followed suit and in no time they were on the way to the hideout.

(Meanwhile, at Slade's hideout...)

"Having fun little child?" Slade asked as he electrocuted Hunter with his staff on e again. Hunter shook in his cage as the shock entered his body and drained him of his much needed energy.

"You really wanna push my buttons Slade? Need I remind you of my power?" Hunter replied grimacing.

"Oh, you mean the power that you can't use due to my special cage? Have fun getting out, I have some titans that need a good smashing." Slade replied as he walked towards his army of robotic soldiers.

"We are walking into a trap guys" Cyborg warned as the titans neared the abandoned warehouse.

"No. Really? That's why I think we should leave that good for nothing behind and prepare for an all out battle with Slade. Not run in guns blazing without any back-up!" Robin yelled.

"Robin. Shut the hell up. If we free Hunter, we can defeat Slade!" Raven replied angrily.

"Watch it Raven" Robin threatened as they slowly entered the warehouse.

"Ah. My dear titans. How nice of you to show up. I was beginning to think I'd have to start the fun without you" Slade spoke as the warehouse lit up revealing an unconscious Hunter with a knife, held by Slade, up to his neck.

"Slade. Stop!" Starfire yelled. "You don't need to hurt the Hunter."

"Really? And why not little Star?" Slade taunted. He then lifted the knife and plunged it into Hunter's stomach. The titans stared horrified as Slade vanished and Hunter fell to the floor. The shock of being stabbed caused him to wake up. He attempted to get up but fell to the ground unconscious as the titans ran to save their new acquaintance.


	13. The Discussion

The Discussion

(The next morning...)

"Unghh. What happened?" Hunter said quietly as he awoke.

"You're up! I was so worried. You almost died." Raven exclaimed as she got up from her seat across the medical ward. "Let me go get the others." Moments later Raven returned with the rest of the team as Hunter attempted to get up.

"Whoa man. Relax. You can't go anywhere after taking a beating like that." Cyborg said as he walked over to the bed. "You're not even..." Cyborg stalled as Hunter vanished. All of a sudden, the titans heard a crash in the kitchen. The ran over to see Hunter sprawled out and gasping for air. Cyborg immediately lifted the heavy warrior and took him back to the medical ward.

"Please don't exert yourself too much." Raven said, "you'll end up hurting yourself or worse."

"Yea dude. You need to heal before you can go off and fight crime man." Cyborg added.

"I appreciate the care guys. But I gotta..." Hunter started as he passed out abruptly.

"He's flatlining!" Raven yelled.

"I'm trying to bring him around but..." Cyborg replied. Moments later, Hunter jumped up, green energy flowing from his chest to the rest of his body.

"Man. I feel great!" He exclaimed as began to walk towards the door of the medical ward.

"How did you do that acquaintance Hunter?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Not sure. Picked it up awhile back. If I focus hard enough, I can restart my own heart using my primal aspect abilities." Hunter shrugged.

"Primal aspect? Like THE five primal aspects?" Raven asked in shock.

"Yea. Those aspects" Hunter smiled as he vanished into thin air only to appear behind the titans. "Its pretty neat actually. Anyway. Appreciate the help, catch you guys around sometime." Hunter called as he phased through the ceiling and flew into the distance.

"See?! He's a menace, comes and goes as he pleases!" Robin exclaimed, "He's a danger to himself and the team!"

"Rob, he's an ally against the ever-powerful Slade." Cyborg replied, "He's also way stronger than all of us individually which would be a great thing to have on our team."

"Whatever, you guys are hell bent on letting a reckless fool join our fight." Robin said as he stormed off.

While the two were arguing, Raven was using her psychic abilities to track Hunter. She telepathically followed him as he flew at an incredible speed. Her powers had trouble keeping up with him due to the distance and his speed. After a few minutes of speedy flying, Hunter stopped and flew down towards a big treehouse in the middle of a small forest. Raven knew this was quite a ways from Jump City, but, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been there. She tried to telepathically watch him for as long as she could, but the distance was taxing her abilities and she was forced to stop. Before she did, however, she was shocked that Hunter looked directly at her invisible telepathic energy, waved, and smiled knowingly.

She awoke from her meditation still shocked that he knew she was watching. The fact that she finally knew where he lived quickly replaced her shock, however, as she flew put of the tower and towards his house as fast as possible. As she flew, a booming voice rang out in her head.

"Raven? Raaayven? Can you hear me?" Raven stopped in her tracks as she recognized the voice as Hunter's

"How the hell are you talking to me?" She responded confused.

"Through a little thing known as telepathy." Hunter replied humorously.

"No kidding. I mean, how do you have psychic powers?" Raven countered as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I concentrated for a little bit, and poof, here we are." He replied.

"I want to talk to you about some things, meet me at the Tower tonight?" Raven asked, too scared to push on through the dense forest.

"Sounds like a plan." Hunter answered as his presence lifted from Raven's mind. She sighed a sigh of relief and hoped he hadn't had any access to her memories or private thoughts.

—

(That night...)

The rest of the day had proceeded as normal with one exception, Raven was nervous about what Hunter had learned about here during his short stay in her psyche. She now stood on top of the Titan Tower contemplating as her cape billowed in the wind. As much as she wanted to talk to Hunter, she was extremely nervous. What if he really was a threat? What if he actually worked for Slade? She was bouncing these questions around in her head when she heard someone call her name in a soft, quiet voice.

"Raven? Raaayven? Everything ok?" Hunter softly whispered as he approached her.

"Yea...yea, I'm fine." Raven replied as she escaped her thoughts.

"You said you wanted to talk about something?" Hunter asked as he sat down on a nearby wooden box.

"Yes. I had a few questions for you. I'm extremely curious." Raven said thoughtfully.

"Ask away, I'll answer them as best as I can." Hunter smiled.

"Ok, first off, who are you? I know you've been asked this a ton of times, but I really want to know who and what you are." Raven asked.

"I'm just a guy who hates bullies, aka Slade, and loves this city." Hunter replied.

"That much I gathered, but who are you really? Name? Age? Origin? Something?" Raven pushed.

"Let's see here, my name is Hunter, I lost track of my age after 18, and I'm from the United States, obviously." Hunter said.

"Good enough I guess." Raven smiled, "Next question, why haven't we ever heard of or seen you before?"

"I haven't been needed that heavily till now, you guys usually handle everything." Hunter replied smiling.

"That's what we do. My last question is; how much of me did you learn when you were communicating with me telepathically?" Raven asked, nervously.

"All I learned is, you miss Beast Boy and are mad at Robin." Hunter replied seriously.

"Right on both accounts." Raven said, relieved, "Well, I won't keep you any longer, thanks for answering my questions Hunter. It's really great to have you on our side."

"Anytime Raven, pleasure speakin to ya." He replied before he jumped off the tower and flew into the night.


End file.
